


Maybe I'm As Super, Maybe We Found Love

by sgt_fuckybarnes



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, barely there steve/bucky, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_fuckybarnes/pseuds/sgt_fuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not uncommon, the Avengers going on talk shows. It's almost a regular occurrance now, with all the publicity from the Ultron Incident. So when Clint gets himself on the Jimmy Fallon show, no one bats an eye. When he starts singing to Ed Sheeran, though...<br/>Also known as 'Clint can play piano and Pietro listens to Ed Sheeran'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm As Super, Maybe We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first fic on this site, and my first Hawksilver fic! Hopefully my babies aren't too hopelessly out of character :)  
> It would mean a lot if you let me know what you think!!  
> Inspired of course by this video of Renner singing on Jimmy Fallon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQ27iS1mkuo

Publicity is something the Avengers get far too much of, in Pietro's opinion. While he'd come to terms with the wealth and decadence that comes with being an American superhero, the attention still threw him off. The interviews, the publicity, the internet fame of himself and his new friends always rattled him. So when Clint announced he was to be interviewed on the Jimmy Fallon show, he'd merely teased the old man about getting a big head. He hadn't intended to watch the interview at all. If he wanted to hear Clint complain, he could just speak to the man before he'd had his morning coffee. Or his lunch time coffee. Or...his afternoon coffee. And no matter how 'hilarious' he insisted it was, or how viral it went, Pietro would not watch it. He refused.

They were watching it. He could see it, the Captain and his Sergeant's heads bent over a little smartphone screen, giggling to themselves as the vague, tinny sound of music floating out of it's speakers. "Is that Barton's interview?" he demanded, craning his head over the back of the couch to see what they were looking at. The Captain looked up. "It's funny, isn't it? Almost makes me feel bad for him..." he said with a smirk. The Sergeant snickered, ducking his head in amusement. Pietro narrowed his eyes, glance shifting between Captain Rogers and the Sergeant. "What does he even talk about?" he asked, peering at the phone again. The Sergeant smirked, speaking up for once. "He doesn't talk. He sings." he said. Well that certainly grabbed Pietro's attention.

He'd heard Clint sing all of once. He had sung to his child, the little girl when Pietro had visited his farm. He loathed to admit it, but he had a very nice voice. Of course, he had to physically restrain himself from pointing out the irony of a deaf man with a gift for music, but still. Clint's voice was beautiful. Beautiful, and soulful and...really fucking sexy. He dashed off to his room, grabbing his phone and quickly typing in 'Hawkeye Jimmy Fallon'. The results were immediate. The first was a video entitled 'Hawkeye sings about his super powers on Jimmy Fallon'. Hesitantly, he clicked on it. He was lead to a shot of Clint, sitting at a piano. His eyes widened only slightly as he began to play. Not because Clint could play piano (Because honestly that just fucking figures), but because he recognized the song. He fell asleep to this song nearly every night. And if his thoughts drifted to Clint when he thought of the lyrics, it was no one's business but his. When he started to sing, Pietro couldn't help but smirk at his lyrics. While Clint had never outright said it, Pietro had always gotten the feeling he felt a bit left out, being the only true human on the team without smart-armor. He bit his lip, smothering a laugh as Clint in the video delved into the song's chorus. Or rather, his ridiculous rendition of the chorus. It was adorable, the fake-broody expression he wore as he sang. His chest began to ache, and he wasn't sure if it was the laughter or just watching Clint like this. He looked like he was having fun. Purely concentrated on his silly little song. He put it on his playlist, if only to hear Clint's voice.

He didn't speak to Clint about the video until a day later, when the old man caught him humming the tune under his breath as he made himself his morning coffee. "Thinking out loud?" he asked, flashing Pietro that shit-eating little smirk. He swallowed thickly. "Nope, worse." he snapped back, although there was no malice in his voice. "Some asshole on the television ruined that song forever, I think" he teased, pouring himself a mug of coffee. Clint snorted. "Oh, please. My song is a fucking nation treasure, Quickie." he replied, grabbing the mug out of Pietro's hand and taking a long drink. God, did Pietro hate that nickname. And not because Clint saying 'Quickie' sent his mind to dirty places, not matter what Wanda said. "I don't think you understand how much that song meant to me, old man." he insisted, eyes wide in mock seriousness. Clint paused, taking another sip of (Pietro's) coffee. Before he could reply, Pietro was gone. It was far too early, and he was far too tired for this shit.

An hour later, Pietro was locked in his room, racing back and forth to keep himself occupied. The knock on the door caught him by surprise, causing him to almost trip over his own feet. He recovered, raking a hand through his hair to put it back in place before he answered. "Clint." he said, trying to mask his genuine surprise. "I thought about what you said." he said, hands clasped behind his back in something Pietro would almost call nervousness. "...What did I say?" he asked, confused. "About the song. I mean...I know you were kinda joking but...I know it helps you calm down so I thought maybe I could..." he trailed off, grimacing at his own inability to find the right words. "Anyways, I thought I could make it up to you." he finished, giving Pietro a hopeful smile. And really, who could say no to that smile? "Okay. Go ahead." he said simply, not expecting the archer to grab his arm, dragging him off to the main living room. "Clint, what are yo-" "Shhhh. I told you. I'm un-ruining your song." he said firmly. He sat down on the bench of Stark's expensive, probably untouched grand piano. "Clint...you don't have to do this." he protested, despite his brain telling him to shut the hell up and enjoy this. The older man smirked. "Count it as a 'thank you for taking 27 bullets in the chest for me present'." he replied. He grimaced a little at that memory, and Clint seemed to realize he'd fucked up in mentioning it. "Anyway...uh. Here you go, you little shit." he said, beginning to play the piano. It was the same notes as before, but they were slower. More melodious, somehow. Before he could even register what he was doing, he was sitting on the piano bench with Clint, pressing himself into his side.

' _When you're legs don't work like they used to before...'_

Pietro found himself swaying slightly to the rhythm of the music, surprisingly well-timed for a man who insisted bullet trains were too slow to be any fun. Something about being around Clint calmed his perpetually buzzing energy. It was a nice feeling, only thinking of the sound of his voice, the melody of the song. 

_'Darlin' I, will be lovin' you 'till, we're 70...'_

He sang, as Pietro's eyes fluttered shut. He wasn't tired, only trying to block out his other senses. Trying to block out the warmth in his chest, and the burning where his thighs were touching Clint's. He bit on the inside of his cheek, firmly reminding himself that this was just a favor to Clint. Reminding himself that unlike Pietro, this probably was not the most romantic moment of the archer's life. Hell, he'd been married until last year. 

_'And I'm thinkin' 'bout how...'_

Pietro found himself singing along quietly, earning him a tiny smile from the archer. He raised his voice just a little, singing along with him tentatively. He did not want his own voice to block out Clint's, but he couldn't help but sing the lyrics along with him. He knew this song through and through, from it's constant repeat on his favorite playlist. And really, who could blame him if his hand winded up on Clint's thigh, when he was too busy singing to notice. The archer was swaying and nodding along to his own music, his shoulder brushing against Pietro's in the steady rhythm of his movement. It sent warm pulses of electricity through his body. 

_'And maybe we found love right where we are'_

And Pietro couldn't help but compare the lyrics to them, because as much as he'd tried to deny it, he'd really fallen in love with the Avenger's only unpowered member. He gave Clint a nervous smile, as the song came to an end and his beautiful voice drifted into silence. Clint took a deep breath, laughing a little to himself. "What do you say, Maximoff? Did I fix it for you?" he asked, and the teasing tone held a hopeful light underneath it. Pietro couldn't stifle his grin. "Yes, you did. You absolutely did." he said, and the smile he got from Clint in reward was an amazing sight. 

"Thank you, Clint." he muttered, voice going softer with sincerity. "That...that really meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me" he said quietly. His hands fidgeted in his lap nervously, as he watched the archer for a reaction. Clint placed a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder, and Pietro couldn't help but relax at the touch. "I'm glad. You...you mean a lot to me too, kid." he said. Pietro winced at the word  _kid._ Clint picked up on it, offering him a look of apology. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you kid. You're not a kid. You're...definitely not a kid." he said, and his voice was oddly breathless, and it made Pietro wonder if he was being flirted with. He hesitated, leaning in just slightly. 

"Clint...if I've got this all wrong, tell me now." he said softly, avoiding Clint's eyes. The archer gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "Pietro...listen carefully, this'll probably be the only time you hear it but....you're definitely not wrong." he teased, giving him an affectionate smile. He would have retorted with something clever, but he found his lips were far too busy, considering that Clint was now gently kissing him, pulling him closer until he was practically on the man's lap. Pietro had never kissed anyone before. He moved too fast, (although that was to be expected), and his eagerness made him sloppy. But it was sweet, and genuine, and with someone he loved. Pietro pulled away finally. "Well, I definitely didn't se-"

Clint cut him off with a stern look. "Pietro, I love you. But if you say 'I didn't see that coming', I'm gonna shove you out the fucking window." he said bluntly. Pietro laughed, that obnoxious little cackle that drove Clint crazy in more ways than one. 

' _Maybe we found love right where we are'_

Clint couldn't help but hum to himself. Pietro smiled, ducking his head embarrassedly. What a sap. 


End file.
